The disclosures herein relate generally to pet beds and more particularly to a pet bed having an aesthetically pleasing base and a detachable, washable sleeping surface.
Animals by nature, like to sleep in an environment of warmth and security. Cats, in particular, like to sleep on an elevated surface, i.e. a surface that does not rest directly on the floor. Also, cats prefer a soft, fluffy rest surface.
One device has been provided which includes a wood frame which supports a fabric rest surface in an elevated position. Another device is a bunk bed style hammock which includes a plastic frame supporting one or more fabric rest surfaces in a stacked elevated position.
It is highly desirable that such devices be aesthetically pleasing so that, in addition to being functional, they can be placed in the home and appear to fit in with home furnishings and other surroundings. It is also desirable that the fabric sleeping surface be washable and easily removable and replaceable. In addition, the rest surface should preferably be of a material or substance which comforts the animal in a natural way.
Therefore, what is needed is a pet bed which has an elevated rest surface formed of a soft, fluffy material. The rest surface must be washable and therefore easily detachable and replaceable with the support frame. The bed also should be aesthetically pleasing so as to fit in with home furnishings and other domestic surroundings.